Innocent Enough
by pikajow
Summary: Not much of a plot, mostly smut. Lots of Cloud and Zack though.


Author's note: My friend told me to do this and I agreed and because i'm so nice I will. No real plot, just a lot of misunderstanding (on your part) and sex with a very Innocent Cloud and Evil Zack.

"Zack not so hard," Cloud gasped when he pulled his arm behind his back, Zack smirking as he let him go, Cloud pouting up at him when he rolled over, sitting up as he held his arm. "That hurt Zack," Cloud sniffled, Zack patting his head as he gave him a sorry smile. "I'm sorry Spikey," he apologized, Cloud slapping his hand away as he got up and sat on his bed. "I'm not one of your football friends Zack, you have to be more gentle," Cloud told him as he rubbed his shoulder, Zack standing up and running his fingers through his hair.

"This gentle?" he asked him, Cloud smirking as he slapped his hand away. "I'm not a dog either Zack," Cloud chuckled, Zack grinning as he sat on the bed next to him. "Okay I'll touch and you tell me if it's gentle or not," Zack told him, Cloud nodding his head with a trusting smile. Zack's smile almost fell but he didn't let it, touching a finger to where he could see Cloud's nipple. Cloud took in a sharp breath but didn't move, Zack rubbing his nipple through his shirt slowly, Cloud's cheeks becoming red as he looked away from him. "Is this gentle?" Zack asked, Cloud nodding his head as he bit his lip.

Zack trailed his finger down to his torso, placing his hand against his stomach before pushing against it lightly, sliding his thumb over one of his sensitive ribs. Cloud gasped, pressing his thighs together. "Is that gentle?" Zack asked, Cloud nodding his head as he put a hand to his mouth. Zack trailed his down to his sweats, rubbing his hand against his groin, Cloud looking to him with a panicky look in his eyes despite the fact he trusted him enough to let him continue. "Is this gentle?" Zack asked, Cloud nodding his head as he looked away again.

"Do you want to lay down?" Zack asked him, Cloud nodding his head as he laid back slowly, arching his chest when Zack rubbed him again, his moan muffled by his hand. "Am I being too rough?" Zack asked him as he leaned over him, Cloud opening his eyes to stare up at him, his cheeks a dark red as he shook his head no. Zack slipped his hand into his sweats, Cloud putting his feet on the bed as he spread his legs a little, moaning behind his hand when Zack teased his cock with a finger, running it up and down the shaft.

"Is this gentle?" Zack asked, Cloud nodding his head before he turned his head away, Zack leaning down and touching his lips to his neck, Cloud shivering as he finally began to stroke his cock. "Is this gentle?" Zack whispered against his neck, Cloud nodding as he closed his legs, arching his chest with a moan when Zack used his other hand to lift his shirt and play with his nipple. He pinched it before twirling it between his middle and index finger, Cloud gasping as he reached down and lowered his sweats, pushing them down enough so Zack could stroke him easier. "Is this gentle?" Zack whispered as he stroked him harder, Cloud nodding his head as he moaned, his eyes closed tight as he grabbed Zack's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked before flicking his tongue against his neck, Cloud gasping as he raised his hips a little. "I-I'm gonna cum," Cloud stuttered out, embarrassment warming his face and chest. "Do you want too?" Zack asked him as he stroked him slowly, Cloud's hand tightening on his wrists as he nodded his head, looking to Zack with misty eyes. Zack smiled down at him, moving down the bed and onto the floor, kneeling and removing Cloud's sweats. Cloud closed his eyes, his hand falling from his mouth as he fisted it in the sheets when Zack took him into his mouth. Cloud's mouth opened as he gasped, his eyes closed tight as he placed his feet more firmly on the bed, reaching down as he put a hand in Zack's hair, moaning softly.

Zack bobbed his head slowly, sliding his tongue up and down the large vein under Cloud's cock before pulling it out of his mouth, holding it firmly in his hand as he tongued the slit, hearing Cloud moan. He sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, tonguing under the head at the sensitive layer beneath, Cloud gasping as he tightened his hand in his hair as he came into his mouth. Zack swallowed his cum like it was the fountain of youth, slurping it loudly as Cloud pulsed in his hand.

Once he finished Cloud laid there panting on the bed, his hand weakly fisted in the sheets as he opened his eyes, letting go of Zack's hair as he got up. "Was that gentle?" Zack asked as he crawled over him and onto the bed, resting his groin against Cloud's so he could feel his own half hard cock. Cloud blushed three shades of red as he nodded his head, gasping when Zack took one of his nipple into his mouth as his hand played with the other. Zack could feel his cock start to harden against him and smiled as he let his nipple escape from his mouth with a pop, Cloud looking to the wall blankly as he bit his bottom lip.

"Do you want more?" Zack asked him, Cloud closing his eyes tight when Zack touched a finger to his anus. "Zack," Cloud gasped as he put a hand to his shoulder when Zack began to rub small circles around his hole, Cloud arching his chest as he gasped. "Will you be gentle?" Cloud asked him breathily as he looked to him, the innocence in his eyes making Zack harden fully. "Tell me if it starts to hurt," Zack told him as he got a small bottle of lube from his pocket, throwing it onto the bed as he got up, stripping off his clothing. Cloud tried not to watch as his cheeks became a rosy red, reaching down as he touched a finger to his hole, rubbing it like Zack had.

"It had felt good huh?" Zack asked when he noticed what Cloud was doing, Cloud pulling his hand away as he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "No it's alright, continue if you want," Zack told him as he pulled up a chair, Cloud opening his eyes and looking to him before hesitantly reaching his hand back down. He gasped when began to rub again, pressing the pad of his finger against it as he raised his legs a little, Zack smirking as he watched. Cloud pressed his finger in, grunting as he closed his eyes, his mouth falling open. "Push it in farther," Zack urged him, watching Cloud's anus suck his finger in hungrily as he pushed it farther, gasping as he closed his eyes again, moaning as Zack stroked his cock as he watched closely.

Cloud grunted before gasping when he found his own prostate, pulling his finger away before slowly rubbing it against it, moaning as he raised his hips, Zack thinking he had done enough before he got up, putting the chair back. He walked up to Cloud who opened his eyes to stare innocently though lustfully at him, Zack smiling as he got on the bed with him. "Zack," Cloud gasped when he leaned down and kissed him, Zack sliding his tongue into his mouth as he reached down and pinched his nipple. Cloud moaned into the kiss, pulling away with a gasp as he came onto his torso, Zack watching his cum squirt out in small jets, licking his lips as he kissed Cloud again, saliva falling down the side of their lips.

Cloud removed his finger from inside himself before wrapping his arm around Zack's neck, Zack sitting up and bringing Cloud with him, sitting him in his lap. Cloud panted as he pulled away from the kiss, looking down to Zack's cock before quickly looking away. "Do you want to ride it?" Zack asked him, Cloud's cheek's becoming a deep red though he didn't respond. Zack waited for him to answer patiently, understanding if he wasn't ready. Though that didn't mean he was leaving here without getting off first.

"Do you want to touch it?" Zack asked, Cloud looking back to it as he bit his lip, nodding his head yes as he reached a hand down. "Be gentle remember," Zack told him, Cloud nodding as he ran his fingers through the thick mass of black pubic hairs surrounding his cock before trailing a finger up his shaft, squeezing the head between his index and middle fingers, Zack taking in a sharp breath as he tried not to throw him over the bed and fuck him right then and there.

"Did I hurt you?" Cloud asked even though he didn't remove his fingers, Zack shaking his head as he gave him a smile. "Why don't you get on your hands and knees for me on the bed alright? I want to see how else I can be gentle," Zack told him, Cloud nodding his head as he scooted off his lap, letting Zack get up before he got onto the bed, resting on his knees as he crossed his arms, resting his head on them instead of putting his hands on the bed. Zack could hardly care, finding this position more enticing with the way his back curved, touching a finger to the visible points of his spine.

Cloud shivered, closing his eyes as Zack trailed his hand to his ass, putting both hands on him as he kneaded his flesh, grabbing his ass before spreading his cheeks, Cloud closing his eyes tighter as he gasped, Zack leaning down as he licked his anus. Cloud fisted his hands in the sheets as Zack slid his tongue deep into him, swirling it around before pulling it out, licking his hole before pulling away, grabbing the lube from the bed. Cloud opened his eyes as he looked behind him to Zack, Zack giving him a reassuring smile as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. "Just relax okay Spikey," Zack told him, Cloud nodding his head as he closed his eyes.

Zack spread the lube on his fingers before sliding one up the crevice of Cloud's anus, inserting it slowly. Cloud gasped, shaking his hips a little as Zack let it slide deeper, swirling it around inside him before inserting another, Cloud grunting as he pulled away slightly. "Does it hurt?" Zack asked him, Cloud shaking his head. "Just a little," he replied, Zack nodding as he pushed them deep before curling them. Cloud fisted his hands hard in the sheets as he moaned, Zack preparing him thoroughly, managing to get a third finger into him before he pulled his fingers out.

Cloud looked to him over his shoulder, his eyes showing a little hesitance when Zack pressed the head of his cock to his anus. "Do you want me to stop?" Zack asked him, Cloud sighing as he shook his head. "If you want to," he whispered, Zack giving him a reassuring smile as he touched a hand to his lower back, the other guiding himself to him as he passed through his tight ring of muscles with a pop. Cloud gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Zack began to slide more into him, sweat clinging to his skin as he groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Zack asked, Cloud nodding his head as he bit his lip. "Want to try a different position?" Zack asked, Cloud shaking his head no as he took a deep breath. When Cloud nodded Zack pulled out halfway before thrusting back in slowly, Cloud's mouth falling open as he released a moan, almost tearing the sheets as he bucked back softly into Zack. "Feels good?" Zack asked as he created a slow tempo, entering him deep and pulling out slow, Cloud shivering as he nodded his head.

Zack increased the tempo so that he entered deep and fast, Cloud gasping as he threw his head back, rising onto his hands as he rocked back into him, moaning as Zack increased it till he was pounding into him, Cloud rocking back and forth on the bed as he gasped and moaned, Zack reaching under him as he started stroking his cock. Cloud put his hands on the wall, giving himself more leverage as he slammed himself onto his cock, hitting that special place inside himself, scratching the walls as he came with a gasping moan, Zack releasing into him with a groan when his muscles contracted around him, his head tilting back as he continued to thrust till he was done.

Cloud panted, resting against the wall as Zack pulled out, seeing his cum seep down the back of his thigh. Cloud tensed, looking behind himself to the cum, swipping his finger over his thigh before bringing the cum stained finger to his mouth, sucking on it gently as he stared at him innocently. Zack stared wide eyed, his cock getting hard again as he bit his lip.

"Zack?" Zack blinked, seeing a worried Cloud waving a hand in front of his face, his glasses on the tip of his nose as he held a book in his hands. Zack looked around, seeing they were in the library which very few people actually ever visited, Zack sighing as he remembered they had came here to study. "You alright?" Cloud asked him, Zack shaking his head to clear it before nodding with a sheepish smile. "Sorry zoned out," Zack said with a chuckle, Cloud rolling his eyes as he went back to explaining to him the Scientific Method. Zack rested his chin on his palm in a bored manner, staring down the open space of Cloud's shirt, another daydream popping back into his head as he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Note: I might start doing a lot of little Zack and Cloud one-shots because that is my favorite couple, unless you count me and Vincent jk


End file.
